mudsfandomcom-20200214-history
Star Wars: Uprising
Star Wars: Uprising is a MUSH also known as SWU. It is set five years after Return of the Jedi in an alternate timeline. Theme Palpatine is dead. Luke Skywalker has been turned to the dark side by his father, and now they both rule over the Empire. The Sith have returned in the form of the Imperial Church, while Mara Jade and half of the former Empire wage war on the so-called usurpers of the throne. History Just before ROTJ After joining Darth Vader, Luke Skywalker fell to the dark side and became a Sith. Shortly after, Emperor Palpatine died and Emperor Skywalker rose to the throne, his son Luke (now Darth Fatalis) at his side. Shortly after this, the duo sprung a trap on the Rebel Alliance at Endor. Han Solo was still in carbonite, and Leia was nowhere to be found. The shields never fell, and Interdictor Cruisers (tested at Tatooine) stopped the rebel fleet from fleeing. They surrendered, as did many of the rebel worlds. Their leaders were executed, publicly, and the Alliance was no more. Three years after ROTJ Peace and order had been restored. The Galaxy was functioning well, even with the iron fist of the mighty Empire. Unfortunately, not all things last forever, and evil lasts for even shorter periods of time. Mara Jade, a former agent of Emperor Palpatine, came forward with evidence that Vader and Luke had murdered Palpatine. She convinced many Imperials, both military and civilian. Some decided that that was the way of things, but others were outraged and left when Mara Jade called for a new rebellion. She left with fully half of the Empire to the outer rim, where they regrouped and started their campaign against the Skywalkers. Calling themselves Loyalists, they were very efficient in their war, and many worlds fell to their cause. Five years after ROTJ Two years of constant warring left both sides damaged. Mara Jade and the loyalists managed to secure much of the Outer Rim. The Core was still held by the Skywalker Empire. An unofficial truce was called, as the two sides sat in their own zones, waiting for a new opportunity. And that is where our story is now. The Church The Galactic Church was formed just after Vader and Luke took command of the Empire. It was started as a way to bring citizens of the Empire to unity, but also a way to find and train those who were force sensitive as Sith, under the Order of Supremacy. Shortly after the split of the Empire, several members of Supremacy decided that the pomp and ritual of the Order was more flash rather than faith. Furthermore, they believed that Palpatine could be resurrected with their help, and Jade's premise was that Palpatine would return. So, they also split and created the Order of Palingenesis. The Church, however, was determined to remain unified, and so they welcomed the split. Eventually, the Church declared absolute neutrality, and forbid any member of the Church to be a member of either Empire, nor support them in any way. Exceptions were, of course, made for high-placed members of either government. The Orders The Order of Supremacy, the first Order of the Galactic Church, was established with the intent of training force users in the ways of the dark side. They rely heavily on physical combat, working it into their many ceremonies of pomp and ritual. This extensive ritual is the main reason a split occurred, creating the Order of Palingenesis. The Order of Palingenesis believes strongly in the force, so much so that they have been known to starve themselves or wound themselves in an effort to come closer to the force. They have dropped any ritual or ceremonial pretense, and focus more on wizardly force powers as opposed to physical combat. Both Orders are important to the Church, and although they have many differing philosophies, they have a long established connection. It is more than just policy for them to work together, it is common practice. Though they often debate the finer points of the force, they both believe in the dark side's strength. The Inquisition The Inquisition is a mysterious organization within the Church, founded to enforce policies and destroy opposition. Their operations are often kept secret, as are their members. Among the many crimes they have the authority to punish, the largest perceived threat are "Jedi cultists", force users who believe the light side is the appropriate path. When found, they are typically "cleansed" through pain and likely killed. External links * SWU Official Website (Currently being updated) Category:MUSH Category:Star Wars